When inertial measurement units are used to track vehicles, such as aircrafts or guided missiles, a failure in the one of the inertial measurement units can cause the vehicle to veer off track. When mission success is critical, the tolerance for failure is reduced to zero. The inertial measurement units that are fault tolerant are very expensive so the cost of systems that require fault tolerant inertial measurement units can be prohibitive, especially in vehicles which are only able to be used one time, such as missiles.